Dance Off: An Extra Surprise
by I shipp lizter
Summary: Everyone is learning the choreography for the dance off surprise for Bill Condon. But after it happens, Peter gives Liz a little extra surprise. Will Liz like it, or will she end up hating Peter forever? Read and find out. Romantic scene between Liz and Peter. K for mention of dirty thoughts. Elizabeth and Peter's POV's. Set while filming Breaking Dawn Part 2. ENJOY!


**Elizabeth's POV**

I was standing in a large room with Toni Trucks, Lee Pace, Peter, Kristen, Robert, Mackenzie, Ashley, Jackson, Nikki, Kellan, And several other actors who were playing covens on the Cullen's side, facing off with the Volturi. Lee had come up with this awesome idea to have a dance off with the Volturi while we were filming the scene in the battle field. We decided to surprise Bill and some of the crew on Friday night. Which was tomorrow. We had only a few hours to learn the choreography for it. Toni would be taking some of us in here on our breaks to practice. We all lined up, I stood next to Peter, as Toni explained we would be dancing to 'Sweet Dreams' by Eurythmics. We spent our entire hour long break in there practicing. I was watching Peter as he continuously failed at getting the arm movements right. I guess he didn't dance often. I walked over and he stopped when he spotted me.

"Hey Liz," he said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. I giggled a little at his nervousness. He smiled back at me, " I-I really can't dance. I'm terrible," I smiled harder and moved next to him,

"I'll help you," I said. He smiled sweetly at me. I helped him, as well as Toni. Our break was almost over soon. Toni started the music, as I danced next to Peter. Of course I wouldn't be standing next to him during the dance off. Our positioning on the field was different. I just hoped he wouldn't screw up his dancing.

**Peter's POV**

Liz had helped me with my dancing. I was kind of ashamed I needed help from her because I had been trying to impress her since day one. I really liked her, and I knew she liked me back, according to Nikki, and Ashley, who were constantly but Liz about it. But when Liz helped me all she did was smile at me. We had fun fooling around and not even dancing the choreography. But I eventually got the hang of it, and I knew I couldn't screw up tomorrow. I said goodnight to Liz before she head to her trailer. Tomorrow would be a fun day.

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY..._

**Elizabeth's POV**

It was nearing midnight, and the cast was getting into position for the battle. Toni and Lee signaled that this would be the moment. Peter stood next to me, holding my hand and Bill called action. Peter walked forward slowly, and the yelled out,

"Perhaps we should settle this with a dance-off,". The music started and we all started to snap in unison, and walk forward. I watched Peter as he danced. He was doing good. This was actually really fun. I saw Peter look over at me. He smiled at me and winked. What the heck was that? Did I see that right?

**Peter's POV**

I turned to look at Liz. She was dancing and having fun. She saw me, and I smiled and then winked. That would give her a bit to think of me. Everyone started to mix in with the Volturi actors and it broke into a huge dance. I saw a glimpse of Liz as she was dancing. My eyes trailed all over her body, and I began to think somewhat dirty. I shook my head clear of these thoughts. I couldn't think like that. Not here. The song ended and everyone went back to their positions. Liz came to stand next to me again. She was breathing heavier tan usual. She looked up and smiled at me,

"You were good," she said.

"You too" I said. She turned back to face the 'Volturi' group. But she couldn't stop smiling.

"Elizabeth, You can't be smiling," Bill called at her.

"Sorry," she said with a smile on her face, but embarrassment in her voice. Bill was about to call action any second. I squeezed Liz's hand, and she looked at me,

"What?" she asked, clearly curious. I turned and cupped her face in my hands, and before she could ask again, I was looking her deep in the eyes. She stared back with the same passion in her eyes, only there was a small bit of confusion there. I pulled her close, and whispered to her,

"I love you," and pulled her lips to mine, closing my eyes. She hesitated for a second before responding to my actions. We kissed and it felt like magic. We kissed for at least 15 seconds before we broke our kiss. I opened my eyes to see her staring back at me. The building was filled with 'Ooo's' and 'aww's'. Then everyone was silent. I never took my eyes off of Liz.

"Let's take a ten minute break," Bill called. Elizabeth snapped out of the moment, and looked around with a scared look on her face. I knew I just embarrassed her. She gripped my hand tightly and dragged me off set. We didn't say a thing until we got to the break room. She turned and looked at me. knew she was mad.

"Peter Facinelli!" she said with volume to her voice. She move closer and I knew she was gonna do something,

"Liz, I- I'm sorry, I-I j-just don't know what come over me, I-" I said, but was cut off by her pushing me against the wall and her lips on mine. What the hell was going? Wasn't she pissed at me. I didn't know why she was kissing me, but I kissed her back. Putting all my pent up love, and passion into it. We eventually broke apart, and she was looking me in the eyes.

**Elizazbeth's POV**

I broke the kiss, and I looked Peter in the eyes,

"I love you too," I said. I never got a chance to tell him that before he kissed me earlier. He looked at me confused,

"You do?" he asked. What kinda question was that?

"Of course I do, silly," I said. he pulled me into his arms and I buried my face into his chest. He kissed my forehead. We just stayed in each others arms for the rest of the ten minutes. Then Peter checked his watch,

"We'd better get back out there," he said, leaning down to kiss me one more time. He wrapped one arm around my shoulder, as we walked back out to set. Everyone was waiting there on the snow,

"There you are," Bill said. I looked at everyone who were all staring back at Peter and I.

"Ladies first," Peter said. Letting me go onto the snow first. He followed me and we took our positions again, he took hold of my hand, and squeezed gently. I looked up at him and smiled. Bill called action, and we did the scene in one take. We were done for the day. Finally. I cleaned changed out of my costume and took out my contacts. I headed back to my trailer to clean up for bed and watch tv on my laptop in bed. I layed down and then there was a knock at the door.

**Peter's POV**

I entered Liz's trailer, and found her sitting in bed.

"Hello," I said, sheepishly.

"Hello," she said with a smile and patted the bed. I jumped up next to her, and she rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. We just sat there, for god knows how long. She eventually fell asleep, but not before she was able to tell me one last thing,

"The press is going to flip when they hear about _us_" she said, before kissing my cheek and laying down. the way she said 'us' was special. We were finally together. Something I've wanted for a long time.


End file.
